<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of Avalon by sidhe_faerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858633">House of Avalon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie'>sidhe_faerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camelot Drabbles Fics [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The brothel known as the House of Avalon holds the secrets of Camelot.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 419 Bingo Round 2,<br/>-<br/><b>July 2020 Bingo Mini Fic</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice/Gaius (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Camelot Drabbles Fics [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Author: </b> idhe_faerie<br/>
<b>Title:</b> House of Avalon (Part )<br/>
<b>Rating:</b> M<br/>
<b>Pairing/s:</b> Uther/Ygraine, Gaius/Alice<br/>
<b>Character/s:</b> Balinor, Vivienne, Nimueh, Sir Kay, Sir Maxwell, Golois<br/>
<b>Summary:</b> The brothel known as the House of Avalon holds the secrets of Camelot.<br/>
<b>Warnings:</b> sex, prostitution, character death<br/>
<b>Word Count:</b><br/>
<b>Prompt:</b> 419 Bingo Round 2,<br/>
<b>Author's Notes:</b> July 2020 Bingo Mini Fic</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Cover coming soon)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "Ygraine"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 1</strong>
</p>
<p>Ygraine wasn't a silly woman. She knew there were things going on in Camelot that Uther never told her about. One of those things was the brothel in the lower town. She knew Uther and his knights made use of it on occasion but she dared not say a word.</p>
<p>The House of Avalon was unusual for a brothel. The women there were not just unfortunate but many practiced magick as well. Uther allowed them to stay as long as they accommodated him and his knights free of charge.</p>
<p>At the moment, Ygraine was waiting for Uther to return from his night of debauchery.  It was nearly dawn when she heard the door to their bedroom open. </p>
<p>"Uther? Is that you?"</p>
<p>"Yes.  Uther pulled his boots off and the bed sagged as he sat down. "I'm full of spirits and I don't want to hear your complaining, woman."</p>
<p>"I haven't … " Ygraine decided it was time to break her silence. "Why do you go to that place? Am I not enough for you? Must you seek the company of harlots to fulfill your needs."</p>
<p>Uther grunted as he slipped between the covers.</p>
<p>"Uther, please talk to me." She turned over only to find his back was toward her. "This can't go on. I implore you. Please stop this!"</p>
<p>Ygraine was answered by a drunken snore. She got out of bed and went to sit at the window to watch the dawn.</p>
<p>It would be noon before Uther got out of bed. That gave Ygraine time to think and plan. First, she must decide if saving her marriage was something she wanted, then she had to make a plan to do just that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "Balinor"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 2</strong>
</p>
<p>Balinor had been walking for days. He paused at the top of the ridge and looked down into Camelot. It was smaller than he remembered but he was a boy when he last came to the city. Everything seems much larger and grander when you are a boy.</p>
<p>Balinor was on his way to visit his friend Gaius. Gaius lived at the edge of the city and was a healer by profession. Balinor's visit was not to be healed but it was serious all the same.</p>
<p>Balinor turned back to the road and kept walking. He increased his pace as the houses at the edge of the city came into view. He found the house of the healer without much effort because there was a sign on the door.</p>
<p>Balinor knocked then waited impatiently.</p>
<p>The door opened and a woman looked at him with surprise on her face.</p>
<p>"Balinor! What brings you to Camelot?" She moved aside to let him in. "Come sit and I will give you something to eat."</p>
<p>"Alice, it's good to see you. Is Gaius about?"  Balinor put his coat and pack on a bench by the door then sat down at the table by the fire. "I have to speak with him on an urgent matter."</p>
<p>"He's out on his rounds. He should be back shortly." Alice turned to the fire and put some stew in a bowl. She sat it in front of Balinor. It's not much but it's hot and filling. "</p>
<p>Balinor smiled. "It's wonderful. Thank you." He took a bite. He hadn't realized he was that hungry before.</p>
<p>Gaius came in and stopped short when he saw Balinor at his table. "Why are you here?"</p>
<p>"The Druids have sent me to warn you." Balinor explained."They say there is a great change coming. We must get everyone with magick away from this place. If we do not, the death toll will be extreme. "</p>
<p>"The druids? Why should I believe the druids?" Gaius put his medicine bag on the table. "They hide in their caves. What do they know of the city?"</p>
<p> They know about the brothel called Avalon." Balinore countered. "Nimueh has been careless. She will be the doom of us all."</p>
<p>Gaius took a deep breath. "Nimueh…..  "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Prostitution</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 3</strong>
</p>
<p>Nimueh walked through the upstairs corridor of the large house.  She was listening for signs of distress. She wasn't expecting any but she was just being cautious.</p>
<p>Being in charge of the establishment was a big responsibility and she took it very seriously. The women and men under her roof deserved a safe place to sell their skills or their bodies.</p>
<p>Prostiution had been around since the first days of humanity. Nimue doubted it would be going away anytime soon. Avalon wasn't a normal brothel most of the inhabitants had magick.</p>
<p>A door opened down the corridor and a man came stumbling out. He looked at Nimueh then turned away in shame. Nimueh walked past him to the open door.</p>
<p>"Is everything all right, Vivienne?"  Nimueh asked as she entered. She looked around the room for any signs of disarray or violence.</p>
<p>"He got what he paid for." Vivienne sighed. "Sometimes, I think we are just a novelty to them. They can say to their friends 'I bedded a witch' as if that were some great deed or feat of courage."</p>
<p>Nimueh laughed. "Well, when Uther and his knights come calling, we are the ones performing the great deed and feats of courage. They smell of stale ale, sweat, and horse shit."</p>
<p>Vivienne laughed. "And that's just the less smelly ones. I swear, some of them haven't  bathed since they were knighted."</p>
<p>"Vivienne, Uther has asked for you to be exclusive to him. I haven't agreed to it as yet because I wanted to know what you wanted."</p>
<p>"He's the same as any other man and if it saves me from Sir Kay, all the better." Vivienne shrugged. "Did he say why?"</p>
<p>"He wants a son. He believes you could give him one. He and the Queen will raise the child. All you would have to do is produce a child."</p>
<p>"He will have to pay well. Very well." Vivienne told her. "I will be missing out on other trade and there's no guarantee the child will be a son. Is there no hope the Queen will conceive?"</p>
<p>"I don't believe she will conceive without magickal intervention.  I'll make sure he realizes that what he asks is extraordinary and he will have to pay accordingly." Nimueh walked to the door. "I will let you rest for now. We will discuss price in the morning."</p>
<p>"Goodnight Nimueh." Vivienne said as the door closed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Spooning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part  4</strong>
</p>
<p>Gaius pulled Alice back against his chest. He waited for her to snuggle into his arms. There was nothing he liked better than spooning with her while they slept.</p>
<p>"Gaius." Alice whispered. "What if there is some truth in what Balinor says. The Druids have ways of seeing into the future. Maybe they have seen…."</p>
<p>"It's just another tale to frighten us. Those of us with magick are respected here in Camelot. Besides, where would we go? The Druids have filled up all the caves."</p>
<p>"Gaius, don't try to make nothing of it. I know when you saw Balinor in our home, you were frightened. He's a dragon lord. He would sense the coming change as well as the Druids. He is worried so we should be worried as well."</p>
<p>"I will speak to him further in the morning. Now we must sleep."</p>
<p>"I can't sleep. I'm too worried to sleep." Alice turned in his arms. "If he is right, we shall have to leave Camelot. Gaius, where would we go?"</p>
<p>"We go north. Uther has no influence in the north. If we need to leave, we shall go to the wall built by Hadrian and seek our fortune there."</p>
<p>Alice turned back around and snuggled back into his arms. "We may need to go soon. I don't want to be caught here when it all goes wrong."</p>
<p>"Nor do I." Gaius held onto her.</p>
<p>Balinor wasn't one to believe every tale he heard. There was something to it if Balinor came all this way to talk to them. Gaius closed his eyes but he didnt sleep. He planned a way away from Camelot in case he needed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Let Me In</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 5</strong>
</p>
<p>Ygraine had finally made a plan all that was left to do was to carry it out. She borrowed a cloak from one of the kitchen maids. The last thing she needed was to be recognized going to the one place that caused most of her troubles.</p>
<p>Ygraine pulled the hood low on the worn cloak and hurried down the dirt road to a large house at the edge of the city. She looked around as she approached to see if she was seen. She was relieved to see no one in the area.</p>
<p>She pounded on the heavy front door and waited.</p>
<p>Nimueh was just coming from the kitchen when she heard someone at the door. She went to the door and looked out of the peephole. All she could see was a well worn hooded cloak.</p>
<p>Nimueh sighed as she opened the door.  "We have no more rooms here. You'll have to take yourself someplace else."</p>
<p>Ygraine looked up. "Let me in. We need to talk."</p>
<p>Nimueh hesitated. "My Lady, this isn't the right kind of place for you."</p>
<p>"But it is for my husband and his men?" Ygraine looked the other woman in the eye. "In a fortnight when my husband returns from patrol, he will be stinking drunk and grunting on one of your….. employees. I think I have a right to see where he does his debauchery."</p>
<p>Nimueh nodded. "Come in." She stood aside to let the queen pass. "There is something we should discuss."</p>
<p>"Let me guess… he has a bastard you want to be paid for." Ygraine looked around at the fine furnishings. "Very grand. Nearly as grand as the castle itself."</p>
<p>"Uther has no bastards yet but he has requested that one of my … employees act as a surrogate. He wishes for her to bear him a son which he will raise with you." Nimueh told her.</p>
<p>"Sounds like my selfish husband. He has longed for a son and I have yet to bear one or any child for that matter." Ygraine put her hands over her stomach and sighed.</p>
<p>"We have not made the final agreement on it. I can tell him that he cannot be accommodated if that is your wish." Nimueh offered</p>
<p>"No." Ygraine shook her head. "He is the King. You cannot deny him. But that doesn't mean you should not ask a very high price for this arrangement."</p>
<p>"I agree with your thinking. What price would you recommend?"</p>
<p>"A thousand gold sovereigns and a good marriage for the woman involved." Ygraine nodded. "That should make him think twice." </p>
<p>Nimueh nodded. "I will ask for that and tell him it's non negotiable. Come have tea with me. We will talk of other things. The water should be heated by now."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Ygraine followed Nimueh to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt deal with the devil</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 6</strong>
</p>
<p>Ygraine entered the kitchen and sat at the table. "How long have you been in this place?"</p>
<p>"Too long." Nimueh sighed. "It's dangerous for our kind to stay longer than we are welcome."</p>
<p>"Your kind? Do you mean…."</p>
<p>"I mean those that practice magick. If we were just prostitutes, I wouldn't have a worry." Nimueh handed her a cup of tea. "One day our kind will not be so welcome. I have seen it myself in visions."</p>
<p>"I wonder why that will happen." Ygraine nonded.</p>
<p>"I have no way of knowing. The visions are not clear." Nimueh sat down with a cup of tea. "My Lady, there may be a way to remedy your barrenness but it is dangerous and the result is not always guaranteed." </p>
<p>"Tell me what needs to be done. I have wanted a child for so long. I would do anything." Ygraine looked into her cup as a tear slid down her cheek. "Absolutely anything."</p>
<p>"Be careful what you wish for. In order for a life to be given, one must be taken in order for the balance of the world to be upheld. If you are given a child someone must die to balance things out. That someone may even be you."</p>
<p>Ygraine looked Nimueh in the eye. "I don't care if I die, all I want is a son to give my husband."</p>
<p>"Very well. I will prepare the necessary charm. I will bring it to you myself in a day's time. I will send you word of the time and place of our meeting."</p>
<p>"I shall be awaiting your word." Ygraine sipped her tea and left through the front door.</p>
<p>Nimueh sat with her tea and wondered why she had promised the desperate queen a child that she may never live to see. She finished her tea and gathered what she would need for the charm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Good Luck Charm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 7</strong>
</p>
<p>Nimueh clutched the leather pouch in her hand. It took her a wee but she had finally gotten the charm done. She had sent the message to Ygraine that morning to meet her in the old temple at dusk.</p>
<p>It was getting darker but the Queen hadn't shown as yet.</p>
<p>There was a noise on the path Nim turned to see Ygraine in the same borrowed cloak.</p>
<p>"Am I late?" Ygraine asked as she pulled back her hood.</p>
<p>"Not really. I'm just nervous. I don't want Uther to know that I'm doing this. He may get angry and I'll end up in the dungeon or burned at the stake."</p>
<p>"He will never know what you have done." Ygraine held out her hand for the pouch. "Is that it?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Wear it at bedtime. It will take control of you both and the deed will be done. You will carry his child by dawn." Nimueh handed her the pouch. "My Lady, this is potent magick. I must ask that you consider it carefully."</p>
<p>"I have heard your warnings but I have already made my choice." Ygraine pulled the hood up and disappeared down the path.</p>
<p>"Yes you have." Nimueh sighed. She had a feeling in her gut that this wasn't going to go as the Queen desired it to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Bad Day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 8</strong>
</p>
<p>When Nimueh returned to the brothel, Uther was there waiting impatiently for her.</p>
<p>"Uther, what are you doing here? It's a little early for you to be visiting. Having a bad day?" Nimueh hung up her cloak on a peg by the door.</p>
<p>"I've come to talk to you of my proposal. Have you given it any thought?" Uther asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. I think an arrangement can be made but it will cost." Nimueh faced him.</p>
<p>"What will it cost me?" Uther looked annoyed.</p>
<p>"One thousand gold sovereigns and a good husband for Vivienne." Nimueh paused to let that sink in. "In hand before you proceed."</p>
<p>"I was thinking about killing her after the child is born but marrying her off to some sod will work as well. Now let's talk about that gold."</p>
<p>"Nothing to talk about. You have my terms and they are not negotiable." Nimueh told him. "You pay the price or there are no exclusive rights." </p>
<p>Uther glared at her. "I will be back tomorrow with the gold. Tell Vivienne to be ready."</p>
<p>"And the husband?" Nimueh asked.</p>
<p>"Golois will take her on. He has already volunteered. She will be moved to the castle until she produces the child. For her sake, I hope she does it soon. I may kill her if I don't get what I want quickly. Have her ready to go as soon as I return. I will pay you and she will be married tomorrow." Uther walked out and slammed the door.</p>
<p>"Did you hear that?" Nimueh turned to the stairs.</p>
<p>Vivienne came down and looked at Nim. "I did."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 4x08: Lamia (uncontrollable attraction)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 9</strong>
</p>
<p>Ygraine sat on the bed waiting in the bed chamber she shared with Uther. She was wearing the silver charm that Nimue gave her. The stone in the center was blood red and warm against her skin. She could feel the magick pulsing inside it.</p>
<p>Uther came in with a bluster. "You're still awake?"</p>
<p>"I was waiting for you." Ygraine walked over and helped him take off his armor.</p>
<p>Uther looked at her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He slipped the chain mail over his head and grabbed her. "What are you about, woman? I feel magick in this room."</p>
<p>"No magick. Just a wife wanting to be close to her husband." Ygraine leaned against him and felt the reaction of his body that she wanted. "Uther, come to bed with me. Be my husband."</p>
<p>Uther let her lead him to the bed and watched as Ygraine dropped her nightdress to the floor. Uther pulled off his clothes in a hurry then lifted his wife onto the bed.</p>
<p>They lay intertwined all night and in the morning, Uther lay face down on the bed, exhausted and spent.</p>
<p>Ygraine took off the charm. There was no magick left in it. She would know soon if it worked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Superstition</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 10</strong>
</p>
<p>Balinor walked with Gaius on his rounds. He was leaving in the morning and he needed to make sure Gaius understood that there was danger coming.</p>
<p>"I need to know that you believe me, Gaius." Balinor said as the walked through the lower town.</p>
<p>"I do. Alice and I have started to plan our escape. But are you sure that this is more than the usual superstition that follows our kind?"</p>
<p>"I am." Balinor nodded. "The change has already begun. Nimueh has caused it."</p>
<p>"What could she have done?" Gaius asked. "Yes, her magick is strong but is it strong enough to bring doom on us all?"</p>
<p>"Gaius, believe me when I tell you it is Nimueh who will bring on our doom. I have seen it in my visions. She has meddled with things she shouldn't. We may have less time than we think. You and Alice should leave with me in the morning."</p>
<p>"We aren't ready. I have patients to care for." Gaius explained.</p>
<p>"Who will care for those patients when you are burning at the stake?" Balinor asked. He grabbed Gaius by the arm to stop him. "You don't want to be here when the fires start burning. Come with me to Ealdor. Hunith will welcome you both."</p>
<p>Gaius looked away for a moment. "I will talk to Alice tonight. If she agrees we will leave with you in the morning."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Balinor patted him on the shoulder. "Pack only what you cannot bear to leave. We must be quick."</p>
<p>Gaius took a breath and started walking again. "Alice will want to go but he still had his doubts."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Bodyguards</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 11</strong>
</p>
<p>Early in the morning, someone pounded on the door of the brothel. Nimueh went to answer it. She opened the door to find Sir Kay and Sir Maxwell standing there.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"The King sent us to fetch Vivienne." Sir Kay held out a large pouch. "We have payment."</p>
<p>"Get inside." Nimueh let them in. "I'll see if she's awake."</p>
<p>"The King said…." Sir Kay started to say.</p>
<p>"I don't really care what the King said!" Nimueh snapped. "Stay there and I will be right back." She snatched the bag of gold from Sir Kay and went upstairs.</p>
<p>Nimueh found Vivienne sitting on the bed. "Uther sent you a pair of bodyguards. He must think you're going to flee."</p>
<p>"I should." Vivienne stood up and picked up her bag of belongings. "This is a crazy idea. I birth a child and give it away while my husband stands there looking like a moron. Who is going to think that's normal?"</p>
<p>"He's the King. No one would say a word even if they thought otherwise." Nimueh held out the bag of gold. "What do you want me to do with this?"</p>
<p>"Take half and use it to get the others away from this place. You can bring me the rest after I know where in the castle Uther puts me."</p>
<p>"Promise me you won't linger after the child is born." Nimueh begged her.</p>
<p>"As soon as I can stand I will leave." Vivienne promised. "Golois may be of some use when it's time to leave. He has properties I can flee to. Cornwall sounds nice."</p>
<p>"Are you using the charm I gave you tonight?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I want this overwith as soon as possible."</p>
<p>"I gave the Queen one of those charms. So Uther may yet get her with child. I had double the potency for her."</p>
<p>"Nimueh was that wise? It's dangerous magick." Vivienne frowned.</p>
<p>"The two charms, both used on Uther, will combine into one. If my theory is correct, he will be the one to die. Nimueh explained.</p>
<p>"You have no control over who the Goddess takes. You're just playing with fire. We will all be burned."</p>
<p>Nimueh sighed. She was hoping she was right but Vivienne reminded her of the reality of things. "They're waiting below. I will bring you your share tomorrow."</p>
<p>Vivienne nodded and rushed downstairs to meet her fate.</p>
<p>Nimueh lingered a moment. She needed to think and she needed to plan to get everyone to safety before everything around her burst into flames.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Family</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 12</strong>
</p>
<p>Months pass and both Ygraine and Vivienne carry Uther's child. Uther couldn't be happier. His chances of having a son and heir were good.</p>
<p>Vivienne was the first to give birth. When she brought forth a daughter, she knew Uther would not be happy. She was right.</p>
<p>Uther threw a tantrum and accused Golois of being the child's father. He went to look for Golois to challenge him in battle, only to find him dead in his chambers. Uther started drinking and was passed out on his throne a few hours later.</p>
<p>Ygraine came to see Vivienne after Uther found Golois. "Vivienne, do you have a way out of here?"</p>
<p>"I was hoping Golois would take me away but hes dead and I may be dead soon myself." Vivienne held her daughter in her arms. "You had better hope the child you carry is a boy or we will both be dead."</p>
<p>"I know." Ygraine put her hand on her belly. "I may have a way out for you. The physician will get you to safety. He has contacts out of Uther's reach."</p>
<p>"What will happen to you?" Vivienne asked.</p>
<p>"I will be fine. He can't kill me as easily as he can kill you. I will send Gaius to you. He will know what to do."</p>
<p>"Why are you doing this?" Vivienne asked. "You should hate me."</p>
<p>"Our children are siblings. That makes us family. Would you not do anything for family?"</p>
<p>"I suppose so." Vivienne looked down at her daughter. "I have named her Morgana. Would you like to hold her?"</p>
<p>"Please." Ygraine held out her arms as Vivienne handed over Morgana.</p>
<p>"Promise me that if anything happens to me, she will go to the Holy Isle to be trained."</p>
<p>Ygraine looked down at the sweet face of the baby girl. "I promise as long as you promise to take my child and flee if I should die in childbirth."</p>
<p>"I promise." Vivienne nodded.</p>
<p>Ygraine handed the baby back to her mother. "I will let you rest." Ygraine stood up and left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt breathe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 13</strong>
</p>
<p>Ygraine entered her chambers and doubled over. She had been having contractions since she went to visit Vivienne. Her maid took one look at her and ran out the door to fetch Gaius and the midwife.</p>
<p>Ygraine made it to the bed and sat down. She took a deep breath and tried to relax as the pain subsided. There was a rush of water down her legs.</p>
<p>Gaius was the first to arrive. "My Lady, are the pains close?"</p>
<p>Ygraine nodded. "I'm afraid."</p>
<p>"Don't be my lady. You must breathe." Gaius saw the fluid on the floor. "Looks like I'm right on time."</p>
<p>Ygraine's maid came back in with towels and a bucket of hot water.</p>
<p>"Help her take off her dress." Gaius said to the maid. "Then I will examine you My Lady." He looked around. "Where's the midwife?"</p>
<p>"Not coming. She has been called to a farm north of Camelot. Twins, I think." The maid helped Ygraine take off her dress and into a clean night gown then helped her into bed.</p>
<p>Gaius examined her and smiled. "Looks like you are ready to push. When you feel the next pain push as hard as you can."</p>
<p>An hour and a half later, Ygraine held her son in her arms. She was tired but happy.</p>
<p>Gaius pulled the maid aside. "Keep an eye on her. I need to tell the King he has an heir."</p>
<p>The maid nodded then continued to tidy the room.</p>
<p>Gaius went to the throne room and found Uther still sitting on the throne. "Sire?" Gaius frowned. He shook Uther gently but he still didnt wake up. "Uther!"</p>
<p>Sir Kay came in the room. "Stop yelling Physician! He's drunk."</p>
<p>Gaius checked for a pulse. "He's not drunk. He's dead."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Part 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Panic Attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 14</strong>
</p>
<p>When word of Uther's untimely demise reached Vivienne, she started to panic. Things weren't going the way she thought that they would. Golois and Uther were dead and she had a part in it.</p>
<p>Vivienne sent for Nimueh to come to her at the castle. She needed help and Nimueh was the only one who had the connections to help her. She didnt think that the Queen would help her now that Uther was dead.</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, Nimueh rushed through the door. "Why did you summon me? You shouldnt have asked me to come. Its dangerous for our kind right now."</p>
<p>"Because Uther is dead and we both know why?" Vivienne tried to get up but she fell back against the pillows. "I need to leave this place before they come for me."</p>
<p>"Calm yourself." Nimueh sat on the bed. "I fear it will not be you they come for. Tbe Queen knows well who fashioned those charms. I should be the one in a panic. Has the Queen shown you any animosity?"</p>
<p>"No. She says she thinks that we are family because our children are siblings. She gave birth a few hours ago. The physician went to tell the King and found him dead. I guess the Goddess was on your side after all."</p>
<p>"None of this gives me peace. I have some of the gold left. I will have to use it to leave this place before i am arrested." </p>
<p>"Surely the Queen will leave you alone. She was told the consequences of using that charm and she chose to use it."</p>
<p>"That's my hope but I need to leave regardless. I feel magick will no longer be tolerated anymore. It's better if I leave so that things can calm down."</p>
<p>"What of the others?" Vivienne asked.</p>
<p>"Those with magick are gone. I am the only one with magick left in the house now."</p>
<p>The door burst open and Sir Kay stepped inside. "Nimueh, the Queen wishes a word with you." He put his hand on his sword. "Please come willingly."</p>
<p>Nimueh kissed Vivienne's cheek and whispered. "Don't worry."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Part 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Dungeon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 15</strong>
</p>
<p>Nimueh was shown into the Queen's chambers. The door was closed behind her. She waited for Ygraine to speak.</p>
<p>Uther is dead and I have my son. I thank you. Ygraine got up from the dressing table. There are things that I must do for appearances. I have no intention of harming you but I must have you taken to the dungeon. Im sure with your magick you can get out of the cell easily enough.</p>
<p>I can. Nimueh nodded. And when I do escape what then?</p>
<p>You are free to live your life as you please as long as you never return to Camelot. This wont be a problem, will it? </p>
<p>No. I had planned on leaving. What of Vivienne?</p>
<p>She is safe. You have my word on that. Her daughter will be raised with my son here in the castle. She is his sister and it only seems right.</p>
<p>Thank you My Lady. Nimueh bowed her head.</p>
<p>Wait until dark to escape. I know the night guards in the cells fall asleep on duty frequently. Go to the physician he will help you get away. Ygraine went to the door. Take her to the dungeon she is to await execution at first light.</p>
<p>Sir Kay came in and grabbed Nimueh's arm. He pulled her out of the room and took her to the dungeon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Part 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt:Spirited Away</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 16</strong>
</p>
<p>Nimueh waited until she heard the guards snoring before she used her magick to open the door and slip out. She followed the siege tunnels until she was well away from the castle. She didnt have long before she was missed. She looped back around to the brothel where she put some provisions and the rest of the gold in a pack. She changed to breaches and a tunic before cutting through the forest, disappearing into the shadows.</p>
<p>Morning started with the alarm bell announcing the escape of the prisoner. Sir Kay was summoned to the Queen in her chambers.</p>
<p>Why is the alarm bell ringing? Ygraine asked even though she knew the answer.</p>
<p>Its Nimueh. She escaped. The knights are out searching for her now. </p>
<p>Did the fae come and spirit her away? Was she not being guarded in the night.</p>
<p>The guards fell asleep, My Lady. Sir Kay looked at the floor. I will see that they are punished for their incompetence.</p>
<p>See that you do. Ygraine walked to the window. From there she could see the roof of the brothel. I want that brothel burned to the ground. Put anyone still living in that house in the cells. Have the Gaius, the physician, check them for magick.</p>
<p>My Lady, he has magick. Sir Kay reminded her. Do you think it wise for him to do the tests? </p>
<p>He will do them. Ygraine turned from the window. From this day forward all citizens of Camelot must be registered with the physician. Go do as I ask.</p>
<p>Sir Kay bowed. Yes My Lady. He hurried away to follow her commands.</p>
<p>Ygraine walked over to her maid. I need you to do a private errand for me.</p>
<p>Yes My Lady, whatever you require.</p>
<p>Take this to the Witchfinder. Ygraine handed her a sealed note. He lives in Dovetown. Hurry.</p>
<p>The maid bowned and rushed out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Part 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 2x07: The Witchfinder</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 17</strong>
</p>
<p>Ygraine's maid found the Witchfinder at the public house near midday. She looked him up and down before she approached.</p>
<p>“Are you the one they call Witchfinder?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” The man looked her up and down. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“My mistress sent me here to give you this message.” She handed the note to the man.</p>
<p>The Witchfinder saw the seal and frowned. He opened the note and a gold sovereign dropped to the table. He read it twice to make sure he understood the request. “Tell your mistress. I agree to her request and I will do as she asks right away.”</p>
<p>The maid smiled shyly and hurried off. </p>
<p>The Witchfinder pocketed the coin and left. He had a job to do.</p>
<p>Two weeks later the Witchfinder rode into Camelot. He walked up to the castle gate. “The Queen is expecting me.”</p>
<p>The guard let him pass without a word.</p>
<p>At the door to the throne room Sir Kay stopped him. “Witchfinder what brings you to Camelot?”</p>
<p>“I have a gift for the Queen.” The Witchfinder patted the sack he was carrying.</p>
<p>“Show me.” Sir Kay insisted. When he saw what was in the sack, he opened the door.</p>
<p>The Witchfinder grinned and went inside.</p>
<p>Ygraine was standing over a cradle next to the throne. “Do you have what I want? Have you brought me the head of the witch who killed my husband and King?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” The Witchfinder pulled Nimueh's head out of the sack. “She was quiet a challenge.”</p>
<p>Ygraine threw a bag of gold to him. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“A pleasure doing business with you.” The Witchfinder bowed and left.</p>
<p>Ygraine sat on the throne as the door closed. “One day, Arthur, you will know all. I only hope that you don't hate me for what I had to do to give you life.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>